Our Number One
by MakeTheWorldUnusual
Summary: Shiratorizawa Academy demanded the best from its students, may it be through their academics or sportsmanship- anything less than perfect was looked down upon. So, how? How did someone like her manage to get in? She was a puzzle that both Shiratorizawa and Ushijima Wakatoshi could not understand. "Ushijima-san, you got no jam." "I don't eat sweets." "..Wha-"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! It's been so long since I've been active here in Fanfiction and here I am with a new story! This is actually just a trial for now but if I receive some feedbacks from you people, it'd be great! Hope you like them! I hope to make a story that's both realistic and fun.**

 **DISCLAIMER: HAIKYUU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME (duh)**

* * *

If your mother suddenly told you that you'd be living in another country randomly in a Sunday afternoon, what would you do? To add with that, what if you were enjoying an episode of, hmm, let's say your favorite show? In my case, it was _Psych._

A normal reaction would be a simple "What?" or perhaps, an incredulous stare accompanied with a small gape—either way, you'd be shocked. There was no warning beforehand, not even a single hint. Surely, this was a joke. A crude joke but still, a joke.

 _'It's not a joke,'_ the logical (and admittedly, most ignored) part of my mind whispered. _'Your mom never jokes.'_

 _'Shut up.'_ I answered back.

(See?)

I laughed. "Mom, don't you think it's too early for this? Living in Japan—pfft! That's so funny. So, how was the meeting?" I set aside my laptop, turning in my bed to give her my full attention. It was rare to see my mom jest. So, might as well listen to her, right? (Wrong)

"The meeting went well—so well that my boss decided to grant me a promotion," My mom raised an eyebrow as she watched my smile slowly turn into a frown. "A promotion that requires hands-on work in Japan."

My eyes twitched. "Oh."

"Oh." She echoed, obvious amusement in her voice.

"Shit."

"Language."

* * *

Two months.

Two _freaking_ months.

It has already been that long since we've moved to Japan.

You're probably wondering what happened after my mom scolded for my 'potty' mouth—well, let's say it didn't end too well. I guess what I did that time can be considered as 'overreacting' but hey, for me, changing countries is a free ticket to sobbing and having a mini-tantrum. What? It's not? Too bad.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I _hate_ Japan but it's more of 'How-in-the-world-am-I-going-to-adjust' kind of thing. It took my mom about a week to convince me to stop sulking. She even had me personally write farewell letters to my friends. The tears smudged my writing but I thought it made it all the more special. But, who am I kidding? They were happier than I am. In fact, when I went to school the next day and told them the big news—they all whooped and cheered for me.

At that moment, I questioned my choice of friends.

But, the reason they were so happy was not because I was leaving (gosh, I hope not) but because I'm actually an otaku, a hard-core one. They knew that so they were glad for me. Yeah, yeah, I'm an anime-loving nerd but shush.

We all know that an otaku's dream is to live or at least, visit Japan.

I did too.

Keyword: did.

Why? It's because living and visiting are two completely different things.

But despite the resentment I felt against my mom the first few days here in Japan, I couldn't stop the _excitement_ that surged through me when I took my first step in the land of the rising sun. Anime didn't do justice to Japan's beauty. If we weren't always in a rush, I would have whipped my sketchpad out and start drawing. The streets were bustling with life, buildings that reached the sky, and the organization of all. I was in awe.

Not to mention the streets were _clean._

I know a litter-free road is nothing important to many but living in the Philippines all your life makes you appreciative of public cleanliness. 'Tis was a nice change, I'd say. However, the cold was something I found unappealing. Growing up in a tropical country earned me immunity against the heat but the cold? _Hell no._ We got here around the end of January so it was right on the peak of Japanese Winter.

Let's just say I ended up wasting a lot of tissues during the first week. Mom was _not_ happy.

"These are some of the schools my workmates suggested. Here, read them and tell me what you think later."

BAM.

"…Mom, how many schools are we talking about?" I deadpanned as I stared at the stack—no, tower of papers on my desk. I was in the middle of finishing a book, _The Alchemyst_ , in my (new) bed when my mom barged in. I should probably start locking the door, I think a bad habit is starting to develop.

"Several. I already like one of them, it's an all-girls school. Niiyama High, I think." Mom nodded, ignoring the wince from me because of her butchered pronunciation.

Unfortunately, my mom wasn't as good as me when it came to speaking Japanese. She's still adjusting to the language and to be honest, I only had anime to thank for my ability. Hah, and to think she used to scold me for watching _Hunter x Hunter_ 'till the crack of dawn.

Did I mention that we were living in Sendai, Miyagi? I was actually expecting for us to stay in Tokyo since that was the typical destination of many but mom's office was here in Miyagi so that's how we ended up in this meager but surprisingly spacious apartment.

"I'll be in my room doing work—make sure to give me feedback during dinner, okay Mei?"

The door shut close.

I pushed myself off the bed and locked it.

"Just in case." I muttered before turning around to assess the mountain of papers on my small table. I grabbed the first one on the pile and blanched.

...I can't read this.

* * *

"So, have you decided the school?" My mom asked, scooping some rice from the cooker before dumping them on my plate. I thanked her quietly and allowed myself to relax on the chair as my mom began eating her share. I haven't touched mine.

Choosing a school was no easy feat. We're talking about the place I'd be staying for the majority of my teenage life. This required wise and proper planning—something that I honestly shouldn't be trusted with. A school with an easygoing system would be preferable (the logical side murmured). My Japanese was mediocre at best since I haven't fully grasped the idea of Katakana and Hiragana _but_ I'm getting there.

"My best choice would be Karasuno High," I finally spoke, poking the steaming rice with my chopsticks.

According to the articles I've read earlier,

 _ **Karasuno High**_ _: a school nick-named as the fallen crows, they're not exactly well-known but it used to have a respected volleyball team that rose to compete in the nationals. Presently, there's nothing to take note of. Academic-wise, the school is normal and doesn't have any redeeming qualities. It's the perfect school for someone new like me._

"Mhm, but?" My mom hummed.

I could feel it—the future doubt and regret was already beginning to eat me. Reasons started to show itself in the back of my head to warn me of the huge mistake I was making.

"But…"

 _Hoe, don't do it_. My mind screamed.

"I want to go to Shiratorizawa Academy."

 _Oh my god._

* * *

Dear Mr. Youth,

Have you watched the show I suggested before? Naruto? One of the characters reminded me of your alias—his name is Lee and he's very youthful. My mom forced me to pick a school to study in. I may or may not have thought it thoroughly but I hope the school I picked would be filled with fun memories.

Ah, right, I didn't mention it in my last letter but we live in Japan now. I can't tell you where exactly but at least, we're breathing the same air now.

By the way, the picture you sent sucks. Your thumb was covering the camera and how in the world did it get so blurry in the first place? What's with the shoes too? They do look nice though. I like the color.

Sincerely,

Flower

 ***a picture is attached**

 **(MochisAreGreat).jpg**

* * *

 **Hello, my dear readers! Did you like it? Was it interesting? Okay? I'm excited to know your opinions! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! I'm not dead! Woohoo! Sorry for the insanely long due! I've been busy and let's say college has been quite harsh on poor ol' me! Nevertheless, here is the second chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

 **"Hello." - spoken in English**

* * *

To the person who's reading this,

You probably don't know who I am so I'll give you a short introduction. My full name is Alice 'Mei' Go and I'm currently 17 years old. I hate apples. I have an older sister and she's with my dad in Canada. We still talk every now and then. She was the one who introduced anime to me.

My mom and dad are separated but they don't ignore each other completely. They're not officially divorced actually but I won't delve into that matter- it's complicated.

…..and that's about it? I don't think I missed anything important.

Oh, wait.

Here, let me rephrase everything. This should be easier to understand.

My name is Mei and a thing to take note about me is that _I'm really bad at making decisions._

* * *

" _Go kill that exam, sweetheart!"_ were my mother's last words to me before she slammed the door at my face. I imagined that I resembled a dead fish at that moment. Eyes shot wide and mouth agape. It was a wonder that nothing managed to fly its way to my mouth.

Ew. Okay, bad image, _horrible_ image.

To think that I expected my mother for some words of wisdom. Needless to say, I stomped away from the house like a spoiled kid. I was wrong to expect some advice from my mother. For some reason, she had faith that I'd pass the exam. I'm flattered but I'm also seriously worried for my life. The more she believes, the likelier the chance she'd kill me if I fail it. Huh.

….okay, so maybe she's doing that in purpose.

Dang my mothe— "Ow!" I yelped in pain as I jumped away from whoever decided to _step_ on _my_ foot.

I looked up.

What greeted me was a haughty-looking boy with a ridiculous matching haircut. Seriously, what was up with his bangs? " **Hey!** You should at least apologize, don't you think?" I said through gritted teeth. I could still feel a throbbing pain from my right foot. Dude was heavier than he seems.

"What for?" Mr. Weird Bangs scoffed. "I wasn't the one too busy ignoring where they were walking." He stated nonchalantly.

I blanched in response. Crap, he's right and judging by that smug face of his, the boy damn well knew he was! Lips parted and ready to fire some words I'd get in trouble for, I paused when I noticed the purple folder in his hand. There was no mistaking it. It looked exactly the same as the one hidden in my backpack…which means…

"Shiratorizawa." I muttered. "You're taking the exam too?" I asked easily as if I wasn't plotting his murder a few seconds ago. Hey, my foot still hurts but I wouldn't mind some company because a _certain someone_ (ehem my mom ehem) left me in the dust.

Mr. Weird Bangs raised an eyebrow, probably caught offguard by my sudden mood change. Thankfully, he wasn't rude enough to ignore my question. "Yes. I am."

I blinked. Okay, so he wasn't so bad afterall.

"You're not blind like I thought you were." He remarked, probably realizing that I connected the dots with his purple folder. Shiratorizawa gave every examinees those, a souvenir of some sorts.

A vein popped up from my forehead. "Why you-!"

"Good bye." Mr. Weird Bangs waved his hand before turning in his heel and walking away.

I can feel my jaw drop from how smooth his exit was. How in the hell—heck, even his walk looks haughty! It was as if his whole presence screamed casual arrogance. I shook my head in disbelief. I swear every person I've met in Japan acted so animatedly. Mr. Weird Bangs reminded me of those spoiled-prince trope in the animes I've watched.

However, despite his composed appearance, the bags beneath his eyes already tells a lot. This exam must mean everything to him. I saw them pretty fast. What? I was transfixed by his bangs, okay! How did it even get that way?

Ugh! Focus, Mei! You're here to pass Shiratorizawa's exam. Now is not the time to fume over some stranger!

I slapped my cheeks roughly. " **Alright!** I'll absolutely _destroy_ this exam!" I set my gaze straight to looming building ahead, ignoring the shocked or incredulous looks from the people around me.

 _Shiratorizawa_.

 _Prepare yourself because I'm coming!_

* * *

Pencils scratching. Papers crinkling. Clock ticking. Me? Well…

" _Go kill that exam, sweetheart!"_

Yes, my mom said that.

" _ **Alright!**_ _I'll absolutely destroy this exam."_

I did say that.

But,

"This is insane!" I whispered to myself in horror, hands buried deep in my hair.

Who said that the exam won't kill _me_ first?

I was _panicking_.

* * *

"I'm actually surprised that you didn't get lost but that's expected of you anyway, seeing that you'll be studying there soon, Mei." Ms. Go threw her head back with a laugh, her brown hair swaying along with each movement. "My colleagues told me that Shiratorizawa's an elite school! I can't wait to tell them that my daughter will be studying there! Right, Mei?"

"…"

"Mei?" Ms. Go blinked, lifting chopstick up to poke her unresponsive daughter in the head. Not a second later, the girl's head lolled forward before smacking onto the dinner table. "Sweetheart?" She tried once more in nudging the girl.

A soft snore answered her instead.

"Pfft," Smothering her giggles, Ms. Go looked at her daughter affectionately. Hair strewn everywhere, cheeks mushed by the table, and eyes tight shut in sleep—indeed, her daughter had once more pushed herself to her limits. Mei had the habit of doubting herself but as the one who raised her, Ms. Go truly believed in the girl's abilities. "Good work, sweetheart."

"Rest well now."

* * *

I received the news when I was looking through the store near our house. What was it called? _Sa-Sakanoshita?_ Or, well, something along those lines.

"This looks weird," I squinted at the bright red cover of the juice pouch. Obviously I couldn't read the kanji well but I think it had the word 'apple' in it. "I'll take it." I shrugged, throwing the thing into my basket.

A few months has passed since I took the entrance exam to Shiratorizawa. It also took me a week to recover from the traumatizing experience. Yeah, _recover_. The forums I've read in the internet weren't kidding when every single one of them emphasized how grueling and difficult the exam was. Tsk. No wonder many applied for Shiratorizawa's sports scholarship. It was another and, maybe, _easier_ way in getting into the elite school.

Then again; knowing Shiratorizawa's perfectionist tendencies… to get a sports scholarship, you must be some hot shot first.

 _Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa_

 _Nanimo nanimo mada shiran—_

Was that Silhouette by Kana-boo? Weird song for a convience sto—Oh, wait, it was my phone!

I answered the call hurriedly, embarrassed by my ringtone. **"Hello?"** I spoke in English by habit. I didn't check the caller ID but I already had someone in mind—besides, the only contacts registered my phone was our landlord, Shiratorizawa's office, and…

" **Mei! Didn't you receive my texts? It's here! Andito na! "** My mom's crackled through my phone's speaker, causing me to pull the thing away with a wince. **"Hello? Mei? Are you there?"**

" **I can hear you, mom."** I sighed exasperatedly. Whatever has gotten my mom so excited must be a big thing, she wouldn't be speaking English _and_ Tagalog in the first place. Lately, she's insisted on talking in Japanese on a daily basis to catch up with the language. You'd think that it was our mother tongue. But, to hear her speak both English and Tagalog is an easy sign of her eagerness.

I glanced around the store. Unsurprisingly, some customers stopped and turned to look for the English-speaker. A woman caught my eye and actually flinched when our gazes met. Crap. Start moving, Mei. So, I did. **"So, what's the news?"**

" **Read your texts and then come home quickly!"** With that, my mom ended the call swiftly. I was able to hear a giggle leave her before the line crackled and finally died. I stared down at my phone incredulously. What was that about?

I headed towards the counter whilst checking my messages.

My jaw dropped.

 _A Mom: The letter just arrived! It's from Shiratorizawa! It's your results, darling!_

Already?! And, a letter? Geez, that's even more nerve-wracking than checking your results online!

"I'LL TAKE ALL OF THIS, THANKS!" I shoved my basket towards the cashier, too occupied by my mom's barrage of texts asking my location and how long am I going to take. "AND THE MEATBUN TOO!"

I threw the exact amount to the tray before dashing outside with my snacks. I ignored the squawk from the cashier and the customer behind me. As much as I wanted to apologize, my results was something I prioritized first! So, I ran. I ran like Flash and Sonic combined.

" **Ma! I'm *huff* here!"** I stumbled inside the apartment, legs weak from the sudden sprint. My mom greeted me in the doorway, her hand clasped around a clean white envelope. I felt my vision tunnel at the seal stamped in front. _Shiratorizawa_. This is it.

My mom wordlessly passed the envelope to me.

I could feel my hands shaking as I moved to open it. Oh, look, I ripped it. Here it goes. I could already see the first printed words. Should I close my eyes? I feel like I should. Dang, my heart's beating too fast! I don't think my mom's breathing either. Crap. Okay. Come on, Mei! Just freaking read it already!

" **Well?"** My mom pressed on.

I allowed myself to scan the letter desperately. Yadda-yadda, typical greetings and salutations, brief history of Shiratorizawa, its programs, its chair and department heads, and—

My grip loosened around the paper. Mom's breath hitched.

" **I passed."** I said in disbelief. I looked upwards only to see my mother's teary eyes. **"Mom, I passed!"**

 _Shiratorizawa. I've defied all odds and got into Shiratorizawa._

* * *

Dear Mr. Youth,

I think I just made the biggest jump in my life. Don't take it seriously. I meant that I made a very important choice. I don't usually decide things on my own so this is a first. I'm not sure how things will turn out but I have no choice but to watch everything unravel on its own now.

Also, it's nice to know you liked Lee! He's a cool character, don't you think? You didn't have to resend the picture, by the way. It's still blurry but I appreciate the effort! Keep on taking pictures then who knows you might get better at it!

I'm kind of sad our project is nearing to an end. But, that's alright! I'm glad to have known you, Mr. Youth! You're weird but in a good way.

Sincerely,

Flower

 ***a file is attached**

 **(WhyRockLeeDeservesToBeProtected).pptx**

* * *

 **SO, my dear readers, how was that? Tell me what you think! I'd love to know everyone's feedback! Review, Follow, and Favorite please! See you in the next chappie!**


End file.
